1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of plant design and maintenance and, more particularly, to a software program that allows a user to easily view and modify information relevant to the maintenance of equipment in the plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper maintenance of a plant and its equipment is a time-consuming operation that involves much paperwork. If a piece of machinery is in need of maintenance or repair, many documents relevant to that machine may be needed. These documents include technical drawings from the engineering department, a bill of materials, field notes regarding prior maintenance issues, product description, maintenance manuals, etc. Retrieving the above documents can require many phone calls and e-mails, traveling to different offices, and searching through thousands of files. Some of the relevant documents may no longer be available, such as field notes from a maintenance employee who has left the company.
The electronic maintenance systems that do exist function only to inform the user when maintenance is required. The user then has the responsibility to find the documents required for maintenance. Prior art also does not have the capability to link maintenance software to design software, which would allow a user to click on equipment in the design software in order to retrieve maintenance information relative to that equipment.
Finally, electronic prior art systems are not designed to be web-based. Maintenance information is stored on a central database and then downloaded to a computer connected to that central database. The user can view the information relative to maintenance in this embodiment, but not modify or update maintenance issues as changes can only be made directly to the central database.
A software program which quickly and easily makes available all documentation relevant to a piece of equipment would decrease the time and expenditures now necessary for proper maintenance of equipment. The software should make the documents accessible to end users using an internet browser, and allow maintenance information to be updated by the end user. The software should also have the capability to be linked to plant design software in order to enter relevant documents while the plant is being designed.